Kunouchi Kagome
by Mami-Chan
Summary: What if Kagome never went to the fuedal era? What if Kagome was actually a Kunouchi Female Ninja This is the story for if that happened. Sasuke x Kagome Pairing. Anti- SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Kunouchi Kagome**

**A/N:** Yes, Yes I am starting a new story. Don't kill me! I know I need to update others but an idea popped in my head for a new story, and I kind of had a dream.. And i'm getting writer's block from the other story. Please just enjoy this. This is another Sasuke x Kagome story, unless something changes. :P Also, I don't claim Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

"Class! We have a new student joining today!" Iruka practically shouted to get the students to shut up. Seriously, they never listen, do they. Especially, Naruto.

"Kagome, come in!" he called out when the door suddenly swung open.

What showed was a raven-haired girl. She wore her long waist length hair in a high ponytail that looked somewhat of what a samurai would wear. Her clothes consisted of a short midnight blue obi with black sakura (Cherry blossom) patterns fringing the sleeves. She also wore black ninja shorts that were cut just above her knees. (Kind of like Karin's and Sakura's Shorts) She also wore black lace up boots with midnight blue laces. To finish it off a tight pack was secured to her lower thigh that held Kunai.

"The name is Kagome, get it right." is all she said before Iruka just sweatdropped.

"All right Kagome, you'll be sitting next to Sasuke." he said, pointing to the raven-haired emo (Don't take offence to this D:) She only nodded before walking up the stairs, all of the girls' eyes were on her, but she didn't particularly care. She sat down with a 'hn' and glanced at Sasuke. He just stared at the teacher, unlike the other guys.

_Time Skip_

After Class- Kagome

The academy kind of interests me so far. That as much is true. I want to get some training in before I head home, seeing as it's most important for me too do that. I can't ever let down my father, even if he isn't alive. I sighed slightly walking my way to the training grounds when I heard kunai being thrown. So the training ground is occupied, huh? I peeked over from behind a tree and see that the emo kid from before is training. 'So he trains at this time of day too huh?" is all I think. I appear from behind the tree which I could see startled him.

"You train here too huh?" is all I say.

He only nods with a 'hn'.

"I train here to not disappoint my father." I say. I decide that it might be nice spilling some things out for once instead of being secluded. "He died from a missing nin named itachi." I muttered. This seems to perk him up. "What about Itachi?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

"All I know is that he is a missing nin and that he killed my father, and mother." I muttered 'and mother'.

He apparently decided to share me an important piece of information.

"Itachi is my brother." he said darkly.

I blinked before looking at him seriously. "Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No, I don't, but I want to revenge my clan." he said with a sigh. He looked out of place you could say. Even though I barely know him, he seemed like he was using a different personality then usual. I could just tell. He seemed like the guy who wouldn't tell someone something.

"I have to train." I said, and he looked at me before remembering what I said. I slightly grinned before taking out my kunai. "Do you want to train with me?" I asked, his face looked like he said yes.

I spent the past hour or so training with him. By the end of the training I was slightly tired. We ended up seeing each other off.

_Time Skip_

Academy graduation Day Normal POV.

Kagome tied the leaf headband she had just received yesterday over her waist, acting as if it was a belt. She wore the usual outfit, although instead of the kimono being a midnight blue, it was instead purple with lilac flower print on her sleeves. She had what you would say 'grown' to Sasuke. They had become friends (Surprising right?) over the period of time for the academy. She had trained with him, and felt like her training had gotten her stronger then it usually did. Did sasuke's presence make her improve. 'yeah right.' was all she thought as she laced up her boots.

She jumped out the window and onto her roof. She had grown to jumping from roof to roof to reach the academy. She slightly smiled, reaching the academy she went in through the window. "Hi guys!" she grinned before sitting down next to Sasuke after closing the window. She had settled on just greeting them, and chatting with Sasuke. Like mentioned before, she had grown to him.

Suddenly Iruka appeared shouting, "Class!"

Kagome immediately shut up, seeing as she couldn't defeat a chunin no matter how hard she tried. It pained her, but she had to deal with it.

"Alright class! Today we are going to assign genin teams." he smiled happily.

"Team ten, Shikamru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi." he says.

He continues to recite the teams before reaching team 7.

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki, and Kagome Higarashi." he said.

Sasuke and Naruto falter when they hear they're are on the same team.

"What! Why do I have to be on a team with him!" he shouts pointing at sasuke.

Sasuke 'hn's.

"Why do they have four people!" others shout.

"That's simple. We had an odd number of people. Naruto, You are the lowest ranked student, he is the highest, it only makes since." Iruka explains.

Kagome sighs and thinks, 'Why do I have to be on a team with him.' she thinks, but does not share it.

"You will meet with your jonin in the classrooms..." he then tells them where they are to meet.

They head of to their assigned classroom.

_two hours later..._

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura shouts at naruto as he sets up a trap.

"This is his punishmet for being late." Naruto grins.

Kagome sighs angrily. "Do you expect he will fall for that?" she said in an annoyed matter.

Just as naruto climbs off the ladder the door opens and the eraser falls on his head.

'he fell for it.' both Sasuke and Kagome thought, now trying to stop from laughing their heads off.

"My first impression, you're idiots. Meet me at the roof top." he simply said, disappearing from a jutsu.

Kagome nods and goes off through the window.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Do you want to walk with me to the roof?" Naruto asks.

"Butt off Naruto!" she shouts before asking Sasuke, "Do you want to walk with me to the roof top?" she asks. Sasuke stands up and walks away. (Sorry SasuSaku fans)

_On the rooftop_

__"Let's see why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves, what do we say?" Sakura asks.

"What you hate, what you like, dreams, and hobbies." he explains.

"You introduce yourself first!" Naruto points at him.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. My Likes and Dislikes are none of your business, I don't really have a dream. I have a few hobbies" He simply said.

"We only found out his name." they all mutter.

"Naruto first." he then says.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! My likes are cup ramen, I like ichiraku ramen better. I hate the three minutes you have to wait for after you put the water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! My dream is to become the best of the hokages! That way i'll have the village recognize me!" he finishes off.

"Next." he points to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like-" she stops and looks at Sasuke, " I dislike Naruto. And my hobby is-" she looks at sasuke." And my dream is." she looks at sasuke and blushes with a squeal.

"You." he points to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate, and not lots of things I like. And I don't really call it a dream. It's more of an ambition. Revival of my clan and kill a person I hate." he finishes off.

'you're almost like Kakashi..' Kagome thinks.

There is a pause before he says. "Last."

"I'm Kagome Higarashi. I hate annoying fangirls . I like a lot of things, too many to list. My dream... is to get revenge for my father." she finishes off.

'Well great. I have a fangirl an annoying brat, and two people stricken on getting revenge.' Kakashi thinks with a sigh.

"Alright, we'll be going on a mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"First we have to do something that all five of us can do."

"What is it?" Naruto repeatedly asks.

"Survival Training." he simply says.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Sakura asks.

"We had enough training at the academy!" Naruto shouts.

"This isn't normal training." Kakashi answers.

His eyes turn into an upside down 'u'. "Well you will be surprised is the least." he answers.

"Out of 27 students, nine become genin. The others are sent back to the academy. The training is a hard test that has a 44% chance of passing.

All four of them look surprised. Sasuke and Kagome the least of it.

"Then what was the point of the final exam!" Naruto shouts.

"Just picks out who is qualified for becoming a genin." he simply says.

"What!" Naruto shouts.

"I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail at the training grounds." he says. "Bring your ninja equipment and meet me at 6 AM! Don't eat breakfast, you'll probably puke." he says. "Meeting over!" He disappears.

**A/N: **That was the longest chapter i've ever written! I was on a roll. Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kunochi Kagome Chapter 2**

**Mami-Chan:** Hi guys! I wrote chapter two !

**Sasuke:** Took you long enough.

**Mami-Chan:** Sasukeeee -evildemonicvoice-

**Sasuke: **W-What is it...? -scaredvoice-

**Mami-Chan:** I'm going to freakin kill you

**Sasuke:** OH MY GOD! -runs away-

**Mami-Chan:** Get back here you JERK! -runs after him-

**Kagome:** -sweatdrops- Kagome does not own Inuyasha or Naruto, but she owns the plot and what the characters do in the story. ^.~

* * *

Normal POV

Soon enough the genin team had arrived. Kagome had eaten breakfast because she didn't trust Kakashi. Her pack contained ninja tools, and first aid. Sasuke had come just as prepared as Kagome, but only with ninja tools. (A/N: I guess he is a little arrogant and thanks he won't get hurt. hehehe. ) Naruto had bought a backpack full of stuff including ramen, but he had at least included ninja tools unlike some pink haired freak. Sakura had brought all girly things, and not even ounce of what a ninja would use was in it.

"He's late again!" Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Why do you always point out the obvious, Naruto." Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared from a puff of smoke.

"Hello comrades!" his eyes turn into upside down u's.

Kagome rolls her eyes.

"Alright then, let me explain the survival training." he smiled.

Kakashi holds up three bells. "You must get a bell from me, understand?" he explained simply.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only three." Sakura points out.

"Ah that's right. Whoever doesn't get a bell is going to be sent back to the academy." he said nonchalantly.

"NANI!?" Sakura and Naruto yell. Kagome and Sasuke respond by listening more thoroughly.

"That who does not get the bell also has to watch the others eat while they starved.

Kagome smirked. 'So that's what he was planning huh.' she thought.

"Alright,go!" Everyone ran for a hiding spot except for Naruto.

By the end of the battle, Naruto was stuck tied in a tree.

"Element of camouflage is important." he simply said before running off to find Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sakura heard Sasuke say weakly. Sakura turned around and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god." she said, and fainted.

'She should of realized it was a genjutsu." Kakashi mentally shook his head and found Sasuke.

The two had a good fight but Sasuke ended up with his body in the ground and his head sticking up from it. He scowled slightly.

Kagome mentally giggled as she saw what happened to Sasuke. After Kakashi left Kagome left too. She had decided that it was time to attack Kakashi. She then saw kakashi, quickly masking her chakra. "Alright we'll see if that jutsu I learned is going to work." she muttered, coming out a bit so she could use the jutsu. "Katon Housenka(Fire Style Mythical Fire flower)!" She shouts forming different seals and coming out of the bush completely, balls of fire come out of her mouth. 'It worked!" she thought. Kakashi had avoided it with a substitution jutsu. "Crap! Substitution!" she cursed, drawing out her sword, and seeing Kakashi holding his Icha Icha Paradise. She slashed at him but he avoided. "Kakashi-sensei, you're such a closet perv!" she teased, pointing to the orange book.

"You need to take me seriously." she said, putting her hands on her hips before coming at him with his sword. Kakashi narrowly dodging all of her attacks. 'She's good. And that jutsu earlier.' kakashi thought. "Kakashi, is something wrong?" she asked, grabbing at one of the bells and taking it with a grin.

"I pass." she put out a piece sign.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kunouchi Kagome Chapter Three**

Review Corner:

prince of the devine wolf: Possibly, i'm not exactly sure yet.

crossoverfanofanime: I'd rather not, as I could get her personality totally wrong and people could get mad at me...

**Mami-Chan:** Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter last time, but this one is going to be short to. D: I try to update day by day seeing as the chapters are so short. :P

**Sasuke:** Why do you right so short chapters anyway?

**Mami-Chan: **Is there something wrong with that? -cracks knuckles-

**Sasuke:** No mam no!

**Mami-Chan:** Good, Kagome, can you say the disclaimer again?

**Sakura:** Move out of the way! I wanna say it! Mami-Chan does not own Inuyasha or Naruto, yet she's not smart enough who created both of them. She only knows that Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. She owns the crossover plot only. Cha!

**Mami-Chan:** OW MY EARS! I think you blocked out my sense of hearing Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi looked at her surprised. "What-, How did you?" he asked.

"Don't underestimate a higarashi clan member just because they are genin, Kakashi." she said, sticking out her tongue before running off.

By the end of the test, Naruto was tied up to the log (Would that be what you called it?) Sakura, Sasuke and Kagome had gotten to eat lunch.

"Now, if you let naruto eat, then you're going back to the academy because of the rules. Don't forget that." Kakashi had said before poofing off to who knows where.

Kagome however, was not very hungry because she ate breakfast. She felt bad for naruto even though she thought he was a pest. She sighed before putting her lunch in front of Naruto. "Kagome! What are you doing! You're breaking the rules!" Sakura chimed off. "I already ate breakfast, and who cares about the stinkin' rules?" she answered back. Sasuke sighed angrily before also putting the lunch in front of him. "Teme! I don't want your lunch!" he shouted, however his stomach ran against him as it growled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said before sighing in defeat and putting her lunch in front of him. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared. "Congratulations! You pass!" His eyes turned into in upside down u.

"Nani!?" Sakura and Naruto replied.

"I knew something like this would of happened..." she muttered. She threw the bell back at Kakashi. "Take it I don't need it now." she said, which caused Sasuke to widen his eyes and Naruto and Sakura to go "What! How did she get a bell!" they pointed at her. Kagome chuckled slightly. "And what did you expect from the member of the higurashi clan?" she asked.

They still looked shocked. "Well, you do pass, let's go." Kakashi and Kagome went out with a poof to leave Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sakura smiled gleefully as they (hey, he actually accepted.) for once walked back, leaving naruto tied to the log. "Wait! What about me Sakura-chan!" Naruto squirmed trying to get out of the rope.

_time skip to night_

Kagome stood at the grave with a sad look on her face. "Father, mother..." she sighed, not showing any tears. "I hope you're okay in heaven." she said, now trying to smile. It ended up being a mournful smile. "I need to keep my head up and keep you proud... Inutaisho..." she said, leaving a flower on the grave and walking away.

* * *

**Mami-Chan:** Oh, look what we have here! Inutaisho is Kagome's father, huh? Yay suprise! -dances around-

**Kagome:** And why the heck did you not tell me that I was his daughter huh, Mami-chan?

**Mami-Chan: **Because, my dear miko, that would be considered a spoiler. I like surprises. -grins-


	4. Chapter 4

**Kunouchi Kagome Chapter 4**

**Mami-Chan:** I'm so sorry I took so long. I've been way to busy to update my fanfiction. _ Please enjoy this! I have to rewatch all the episodes and yeah. _

* * *

Konoha Normal POV

After the ever so annoying mission to get the cat Tora, or whatever its name is, they had been offered more missions. All of the missions for little chores that even some _academy students_ could complete. That was how pathetic they were.

"What are all these missions! They are all chores! I want real missions!" Naruto whined. A anime style angry mark appeared on her forehead. "Naruto, just shut up and accept the missions!" Kagome almost shouted at him, hitting him on the head causing him to get a small bump on his hair. "Kagome-chaaan!" Naruto whined.

Sarutobi went into a bunch of information about missions, which Sasuke, Kagome, and even _Sakura_ had listened and learned about in the academy towards the time they had graduated.

"You lecture me all the time! I'm not someone who pulls pranks anymore!" Naruto whined.

"I understand." Sarutobi suddenly replied, causing them _all_ to react with surprise. "I'll assign you a C rank mission just this once." he slightly smirked.

"You'll be escorting someone." Sarutobi also said.

"Who who? Princess? Feudal Lord?" Naruto asked. Kagome mentally facepalmed at this.

"Come in." Sarutobi smiled.

The door revealed an old man who had graying hair and white glasses, a towel strung around his neck with 'peasant' clothes. By the looks of it he seemed like he was drunk. "Is that small faced one really a ninja?" he asked.

"Who's the small one?" Naruto asked.

Sakura and Sasuke inched toward him to reveal, that him indeed was the smallest one.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted, having Kakashi grab onto him to keep from **literally** killing the client.

The gray-haired man took another sip of his sake. "I'm Tazuna, a bridge building expert." he explained. "Once I return to the country, I will have all of you protect me while I build this bridge." he continued to explain.

Time Skip Normal POV Konaha village gate entrance.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Will he really be able to complete a mission like this?" Tazuna pointed to the blonde, Naruto.

"A jounin will be with you, you shouldn't worry." Kakashi stated.

"Don't underestimate me geezer!" Naruto shouted pointing at the old bridge building expert. "i'm going to be the hokage one day, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

Kagome literally facepalmed. "Stop getting the client angry." she simply stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Uzamaki Naruto, remember it!" he finished.

Tazuna took a sip of the bottle.

They bickered on.

Meanwhile, two shadows lurked in the distance.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN!

**Sasuke:** Shut up Mami!

**Mami-chan:** I can go dundundun if I want to you stupid emo kid!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kunouchi Kagome Chapter 5**

Today is a fast update. ^^

* * *

Kagome's POV

As soon as we began traveling I felt the slightest bit of chakra in the trees, I tensed for a second but remained calm to keep the 'this is easy' kind of look on my face. Surely, kakashi must of sensed it, but suddenly, I saw the shadow on the water. It hasn't rained for days, why would there be water when I suddenly got by my answer.

Two Dark Haired men had shot a chain around him and tightened around him. Sakura,Naruto, Sasuke, and I tensed. Tazuna had this really worried look on his face. However Kakashi disappeared and was replaced by a wooden log.

I smiled slightly. 'Subtustion jutsu, forgot about that.' I thought, before looking at the two when suddenly a chain was shot at Naruto, Naruto stood like a deer in front of headlights while Sasuke through a shuriken and I threw a kunai at the chain. The chain snapped off his metal claws. "** Katon Karyuu Endan **(Fire Dragon, Flame blast)!" I formed handsigns and a dragon made out of fire came out of my mouth. It hit the one that was not paying attention slightly, causing him to burn slightly, ultimately making him faint from the burn wounds. I smirked and let them take out the other ones.

The battle ended and Naruto had ended up a bit of poison in his hand. Naruto looked... dissapointed? What was that all about?

"There is poison in your hand naruto, we need to remove it quickly." Kakashi warned. "We have to open up your wound and leech out the poisoned blood. Don't move that much, or the poison will spread through your body," Kakashi finished informatively.

"Oh, Tazuna, I need to talk to you." Kakashi also replied. Well, I knew something was up. Battles like that don't usually happen on C rank missions.

Kakashi investigated them and found that they were after Tazuna. He found out that Tazuna had really requested a **B** ranked mission, but made believe that it was a **C** ranked mission. Kakashi just suggested going back to cure Naruto's wounds when Naruto suddenly stab his wound with his kunai.

"Baka(Idiot)!" I shouted at him. Naruto let out a little speech when Sasuke rained it out. "Naruto, it's nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly... but you're going to die from the loss of blood if any more comes out." Kakashi replied.

I ended up checking the wound instead of Kakashi and saw that the kyuubi was healing the wound slowly. The only reason I knew of the Kyuubi's powers was because of the talks I heard in the clan about the boy. He was popular, just not in a good sense.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. :(


End file.
